


Office Party

by rollerbenes



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollerbenes/pseuds/rollerbenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an office party at Erica's law firm and she is keen to impress the senior partners, but will Franky behave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Party

"...and of course congratulations to Erica Davidson and her team who were the solicitors in charge of this case. The firm is exceedingly grateful for your expertise and your hard work."

Applause filled the room as the senior partner finished his speech. Erica had worked at Staden & Jameson since she left Wentworth but this was the greatest victory she had achieved in that time. It meant hundreds of thousands of dollars for the firm and was sure to assist in her bid to one day become a partner. The firm celebrated in the same way they seemed to celebrate every big case victory - with a booze up at their offices.

Franky had been to a few of these parties before but this was the first one where Erica was the guest of honour. She clapped along and gave a woot as her girlfriend stood at the front of the room clinking her champagne glass with the firm's big wigs. Erica looked fantastic. She wore a navy blue silk blouse tucked expertly into a black pencil skirt and her black high-heels accentuated the firmness of her legs. When the pair achieved eye contact Franky mouthed "you look hot", but Erica maintained her poise, quickly turning away to shake hands with the associate next to her. 

Franky knew how focused Erica was on maintaining her professionalism when she was around her colleagues, even if it was at an event such as this. When Franky had arrived at the party (she came straight from the County Court where she had been undertaking work experience with a barrister), Erica greeted her with a polite kiss on the cheek and spoke to her in the formal tone she had often used when she was governor at Wentworth. Franky found her conduct both amusing and unnecessary as everyone who was there knew they lived together as a couple.

Despite Erica's strait-laced behaviour Franky was determined to enjoy herself. It had been a long and tiring week trying to impress her supervisor at work experience and with Erica working late as her case was nearing a verdict, nights at home has been boring to say the least. She scanned the room and saw a group of receptionists huddled together, getting stuck into the free champagne. She recognised most of them from the last party she went to, they were fans of hers from the cooking show and had hung on her every word. She decided they may just provide the more relaxed company she was after. Unsurprisingly they greeted her with excitement as she strolled over and joined them.

\---------

Erica was trapped in a conversation with some senior associates. They were discussing some of the other cases that the firm were currently dealing with. Erica secretly wished that these people were capable of discussing something other than work. She discreetly looked around and saw Franky not too far away chatting with the receptionists who were fawning all over her. It always gave Erica a strange mixture of jealousy and arousal when she saw Franky flirting with other women. Of course she envied anyone who captured Franky's attention but it was a turn-on knowing that she was the one she'd go home with at the end of the night.

Erica did her best to stay focused on the pressing matter of what precedents could be utilised in the case of Whomever vs Whomever but soon found her ears as well as her eyes to be diverted by Franky and the receptionists. She was sure she heard her name mentioned on more than one occasion, mixed in with a lot of laughter. Surely Franky wasn't making fun of her, particularly with people she worked with? The laughter continued and eventually she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know what they were talking about. She politely excused herself and made her way over to the group of women.

"Well if it isn't the woman of the hour! We were just talking about you." Franky said as Erica joined their circle.

"Oh really?" Erica did her best to appear unperturbed, as if she hadn't specifically come over to see what was being discussed.

"Yeah I was just telling the girls what a terrible cook you are," she turned to the women, "I'm telling you ladies, I didn't think it was actually possible to burn pasta but I witnessed this chick do it with my own eyes". 

Erica clenched her jaw and gave a faux smile as the receptionists laughed at her expense.  
"I think that's why she moved me in," Franky continued, "it means there's a decent chef in the household".

As the women carried on giggling, Erica gently grabbed her girlfriend's wrist. "Franky can I speak to you for a minute?"

The brunette gave the women a pretend look of fear. "I think I might be in trouble girls. I'll be back in a minute".

 

"What are you thinking making fun of me with them?" Erica hissed once the pair were out of earshot.

"Oh come on babe, it wasn't that bad."

"Those women are my subordinates, I need them to treat me with respect."

Franky scoffed. "I hardly think them knowing you can't cook is going to lose you any respect. If anything they probably appreciate knowing you have a life outside the office."

"Look, just do me a favour and find a different topic of conversation next time."

Franky held her hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, point taken."

 

Before Franky could return to her fans, the couple were approached by one of the senior partners.  
"I trust you're enjoying yourselves ladies?" 

"Very much Mr Staden, thank you" Erica responded, her formal tone back in check. Mr Staden turned to address Franky.

"Francesca, Erica tells me you've been undertaking some work experience at the County Court"

"Yeah that's right" Franky deliberately remained casual with her expression, she hoped it would encourage Erica to loosen up.

"How are you finding it?"

"It's been pretty good so far but can't wait 'til I've finished my degree. I'm keen as to work as a lawyer myself rather than watching other people do it"

Mr Staden laughed politely. "I like your enthusiasm, Francesca. Nevertheless you must learn a lot from Erica here?"

"She's taught me a few things" Franky glanced over to her girlfriend, giving her a sly grin and a wink.

"That's good to hear. She's one of the finest solicitors we have had at the firm. One of the hardest working too."

"We don't want her to be all work and no play though, hey Mr Staden? I hardly get any action at home when she has to work late on these big cases."

She looked at Erica and smiled, her tongue running along her bottom lip. It was like déjà vu for Erica. It was the exact look Franky had given her years ago at Wentworth when she had joked in front of Mr Channing that Erica was dating as well as tutoring her. Back then she wasn't too fazed because she knew Channing was a sleaze who'd probably get off on hearing sexual innuendo, but Mr Staden was different. He was very conservative and she would never dream of mentioning such things in front of him. She could feel her face redden with embarrassment and her blood boiled with anger. She had only just finished reprimanding Franky about the way she spoke to her colleagues and now she had made reference to their sex life to Mr Staden of all people. A senior partner who she was trying desperately to impress. She racked her brain for something to say that would quickly change the subject but she was frozen by her anger.

Mr Staden cleared his throat. "Well I best be letting you ladies go and mingle with the crowd. Enjoy the rest of your evening." 

As Mr Staden walked off Erica turned to Franky, her mouth pursed with displeasure. Before she could speak, however, Franky got in first. "Hey my phone is just about out of battery, I'm just gonna duck down to your office and put it on the charger".

\------------

Erica stormed into her office, locking the door behind her. She glared viciously at Franky, still fuming about what she had said to Mr Staden. Franky merely smirked back as she casually leant on Erica's desk.

"You here to charge your phone too?" Franky asked jokingly.

Erica shook her head in disgust. She marched over to Franky with intent, grabbed her by the shoulders and drove her into the wall.  
"Don't you ever embarrass me like that again" she seethed. 

Despite the impact of hitting the wall and the anger in her girlfriend's voice, a rye smile remained on Franky's face. It turned her on seeing Erica worked up like this.  
"What are you going to do to stop me?" she asked teasingly, "are you going to teach me a lesson?"

Erica thrust her hips hard into Franky's, forcing her into the wall once again.  
"That's exactly what I'm going to do," she responded, staring into Franky's eyes. She slowly unbuttoned the brunette's shirt, exposing her bright magenta coloured bra. "So shut up and do what you're told."

 

Franky liked where this was heading. She usually liked to be the dominant partner but there was something so sexy about Erica when she took charge.

Erica licked and sucked at Franky's cleavage before moving to a nipple and nibbling at it through the bra. She gradually increased the pressure of the bite until Franky let out a sharp gasp, flinching at the pain. Erica brought her face back up to meet Franky's. "Take off your fucking pants" she ordered.

Franky firstly kicked off her shoes, then slowly undid the button of her tailored suit pants. They fell effortlessly to her ankles where she quickly kicked them away. Her whole body tingled as Erica ran her fingertips up her bare thighs before resting at the hem of her panties. "Not enough action at home, huh?" the blonde whispered into her ear, "Is this what you had in mind?"

With great force Erica gripped Franky's underwear and ripped them clean off her body. Franky's fell back into the wall, rendered breathless by the surprise move. Erica then grabbed her roughly by the hips and swung her around, "I wanna do you on the desk" she said with authority, laying Franky down on the work surface and leaning over to attack her neck with kisses, bites and sucks.

Franky's breath was heavy with anticipation as Erica's mouth worked it's way down her body, paying extra attention to the spots she knew were the most sensitive. When she reached the lower abdomen she skipped straight to the brunette's inner thighs. She sucked long and hard at the skin, hoping to leave marks that would last for days.

When Erica finally reached Franky's pussy she slowly circled her clit with her tongue. Franky arched her back and let out a long moan, overcome by how good it felt. Erica's eyes peered up at her, "You like that baby?" she said softly. 

"Mmmm...fuck yeah" Franky groaned as she gripped her hands to the sides of the desk.

Erica plunged her tongue into her girlfriend's pussy and fucked her with it, getting as deep as she could so she felt like her face was buried between Franky's legs. When she eventually came up for air she brought her face back to meet Franky's. "For a bad girl you taste so fucking good" she said, kissing her passionately so Franky could taste herself on her tongue. "But after your behaviour tonight I think you deserve to be really fucked". 

She pushed two fingers into Franky's mouth forcing her to make them nice and wet. After feeling with her tongue how wet Franky already was she knew she probably didn't need any extra lubrication, but she loved the way Franky looked when she sucked on her fingers. 

Erica brought her hand back down and tickled Franky's clit with her fingers. Franky gasped and thrust her hips forward, desperate to have Erica inside her.

"Tell me how much you want it," the blonde teased, nibbling at Franky's earlobe. "Tell me how much you want me to fuck you"

"Oh god" Franky gasped, carried away by the feeling of Erica's fingers being so close and her talking dirty in her ear. "I want you to fuck me so bad. I want you to fuck me on this fucking desk."

Erica giggled then watched in awe at the look of pleasure on Franky's face as she slowly thrust her fingers deep inside of her. Erica pumped slowly at first, then faster and harder as her girlfriend got wetter and wetter.

"You're a bad little slut aren't you?" Erica muttered into Franky's ear. "Laid out in an office getting fucked when there's a party going on down the hall?" 

Franky merely nodded in agreement, her mouth consumed with groans and heavy breathing. Erica reached for one of the brunette's hands and brought it down to where the action was. 

"I wanna see you play with yourself while I'm fucking you" she said. 

Franky obediently began rubbing her own clit, delighting in the lust-filled look in Erica's as she did so. The blonde carefully inserted a third finger into Franky and thrusted with intent.

Franky's legs began to shake and her hips bucked hard.   
"Are you gonna come for me baby?" Erica whispered.

Franky nodded again, her free hand moving around to grip on to Erica's back.  
"Say it, I wanna hear it."

Franky's nails dug into the blonde's shoulder blade, her other hand rubbing frantically at her clit.  
"I wanna hear you say it" Erica repeated, thrusting harder.

Finally Franky threw her head back. "Oh god, I'm gonna come" she sighed before she reached her climax, riding the orgasm with her whole body as her pussy clenched around Erica's fingers and her thighs shook uncontrollably.

Erica immersed herself in every movement and every sound that emanated from Franky as she came. When she felt her finally relax from the orgasm she pulled herself up and walked over to where Franky's torn panties lay on the floor. She smiled at her girlfriend as brought them up to her nose before walking over to her desk drawer and stashed them away. 

Franky remained collapsed on the desk, watching on as Erica adjusted her clothes and checked her makeup in the mirror of her compact. Eventually she turned to Franky and said, "I'm going back out to the party now. I trust you will behave for the rest of the night?"

Franky laughed and sat herself up. Despite what had just taken place she couldn't help but have the last word. "I'll behave at the party...but I'm going to fuck you senseless when we get home".


End file.
